Memorias Rotas
by DamistaH
Summary: Venezuela, Nueva granada, y Ecuador. cuando el se fue esta casa dejo de llamarse hogar.


_**ok...hetalia NO me pertenece.**_

_**Los oCS aqui presentes son mios, pueden encontrar dibujos de ellos, en mi DA o TB.**_

_**Venezuela: Julian Jimenez**_

_**Nueva granada: David Carriendo.**_

_**Colombia: David Villa.**_

**Ecuador: Marcos Gutierrez**

_**6 de mayo de 1830**_

__Esta lloviendo. – Dijo el azabache y miro por la ventana de la pequeña estancia, apoyo sus dedos sobre el vidrio empañando al ver el ambiente que rodeaba la casa era un jardín bastante grande y con el camino de cemento duro y mojado por la lluvia._

__No te iras así ¿verdad? – Alguien hablo no muy lejos de él, Julián, la republica de Venezuela se volvió, sus ojos azules parpadearon por un momento en el, silencio se instalo._

__Dije que me iría- Nueva granada se levanto de la butaca que yacía a un lado de la puerta de la pequeña habitación- ¿Desde cuándo estas allí? – Pregunto el venezolano y se sacudió un poco las mangas, su camisa era blanca hasta las muñecas con un chaleco negro, su pantalón gris de época algo viejo._

_David, Nueva granada, no dijo nada en ese momento, se podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia contra el techo y las ventanas._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…..DAMISTA…:::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Yo. Suspire, al verte inmóvil a unos diez pasos de donde yo estaba, Julián, ha pasado mucho tiempo, y me siento cada dia peor, las medicinas que toman los humanos no me ayudan en nada, y creo que lo sabes, y creo que ya sabes porque me encuentro como me encuentro, te pido perdón , aunque no me escuches._

_No me gusta la lluvia porque…no me hace bien, a ti en cambio te gusta bañarte en la lluvia, yo solo podía verlos, a Quito y a ti, desde la ventana, se veían tan divertidos._

_Me levante de la butaca._

__No importa… - Te escuche decir, y escuche el zapateo que se acercaba hacia la puerta a un costado mío._

__No tienes que irte ahora… - Me atreví a decir, te detuviste al abrir la puerta, chasqueaste la lengua o eso creí escuchar._

__No tenemos que hablar de esto de nuevo- Fue una voz suave, por un momento pensé que ibas a explotar en cólera como anteriormente en esos momentos que no quiero recordar._

_**La puerta se abrió.**_

_**Y escuche el zapateo alejarse por el pasillo…**_

__oh..Quito …estas aquí…rápido…_

_Te escucho desde mi lugar… no me moví de allí durante unos minutos, antes de salir, yo tenía mi cabello desordenado, algunos mechones se colaban en mi frente y sinceramente es molesto, me peino con la mano cuando veo a Quito frente a mí._

__ ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte, Marcos siempre fue algo tímido, pero tenía una expresión algo cohibida-Marcos…_

__ David, ¿Usted cómo se siente? –sonreí._

__ ¡aah!..Bueno, más o menos…-Confieso- Algo triste porque se van- Intento sonreír y termino de arreglarme el cabello._

__No…-¿Uh?- Me refiero a su salud._

__Bueno, se que mejorare si tomo la medicación…-Le acaricio el cabello castaño con suavidad, intento inspirar confianza con una amplia sonrisa, él no parece alegre. No lo culpo nunca fui bueno mintiendo…_

_**Bueno tal vez un poco pero, ahora no tenía sentido mentir.**_

_**Yo sabía la verdad y creo que tú la sospechabas.**_

_No sé cuánto tiempo, Julián estuvo observándonos desde el otro extremo del pasillo, estabas de pie, allí como una estatua, viendo al suelo y seguramente escuchando todo…Quito desapareció de mi vista y fue a su habitación, seguro olvidaba algo, cuando volví al frente ya no lo vi, se había escondido en la sala, Quito se apresura a correr hacia la puerta, puedo sentir la brisa fría atravesar el pasillo, y la lluvia y su sonido inundaba la casa._

_No me esfuerzo en llegar a tiempo, a la puerta, los criados tienen las sombrillas preparadas, una criada acompaña a Quito al Carruaje._

__Joven David, la lluvia...- Escucho a uno de los criados advertirme de mi condición respiratoria-._

__No se preocupe…-Le alivio, y avanzo, una mano me detiene, me presiona un poco el pecho echándome para atrás._

__Esta lloviendo, David- Julián advierte- No es bueno para ti… - Te veo fruncir un poco el ceño, sé que soy terco, pero, solo quiero despedirme._

_Algunos criados nos dejan solos, para poner el equipaje en el carruaje, suspiro, siento que el corazón se me va a salir en cualquier momento, tengo miedo, miedo de perderte para siempre._

_**Venezuela…**_

__Espero que lleguen sin contratiempos…-Dije muy suave, me miraste, la verdad sentí que me apuñalabas, no desvié la mirada solo la ablande, y sonreí, hubo un silencio, donde no supe que hacer, pero mis pensamientos se aclararon al pasar los segundos, te acaricio el rostro parpadeas confundido pero no dices nada, bajo por tu cuello, creo que sabes lo que voy a hacer porque no te mueves ni por un segundo, solo me miras fijamente, atento a mis movimientos._

__No esta allí.- Escucho cuando por fin me detuve, revisaste en tu bolsillo, y sacaste la cadena plateada delgada, no era importante la cadena, eso no me importa, me importa lo que guindaba en ella._

_**Un anillo.**_

_Tu nunca quisiste ponértelo, hasta que estemos cordialmente casados…yo aun tengo el mío adornando mi dedo. Pero, nunca nos casamos…_

__ ¿Lo quieres de regreso? – Me preguntas, niego con la cabeza._

__Solo me aseguraba que lo llevaras…- Lo vuelves a guardar en tu bolsillo._

_Alguien avisa que toda esa listo para partir, lanzas un suspiro, das una mirada hacia la puerta y luego a mí, fui rápido._

_Me acerque y te bese, apoye mis labios contra los tuyos, en un suave contacto, que no se cuanto duro, y no importa solo sé que cerraste los ojos, y te dejaste, me separo centímetros y te vuelvo a besar un poco más profundo…_

_**Siguen llamando…**_

_**Me separo.**_

_Abres los ojos, te acaricio el cabello, sonrió, estas rojo hasta las orejas, adorablemente sonrojado, esa fue la ultima imagen que tuve de ti…_

_**Cuando cruzaste esa puerta.**_

_**Esta casa dejo de ser un hogar.**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…..DAMISTA…:::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuanto tiempo paso, mucho tiempo, la incorporación no fue agradable, Pero ahora las cosas están mejor, Mi gente parece afrontar los problemas de la vida con mayor tranquilidad, he tenido muchos jefes, y ha habido demasiados cambios, apenas y tengo tiempo para mí, la América ha cambiado mucho desde que mis hermanos se volvieron independientes, en un efecto dómino, nos llevo a esta situación de autosuficiencia, no he visto a Nueva Granada , debo decir que en un buen tiempo.

Lo único que puede recordarme a él, es el anillo que hoy cuelga en mi cuello, tenia tantos recuerdos en su fría aleación…

_ ¡HAHAHA! –escucho a los Estados Unidos reír estruendosamente, hago un esfuerzo por concentrarme en la reunión, ya hasta olvide el motivo de esta reunión, ah sí…ya lo recuerdo, ya tenía relaciones exteriores, todos mis hermanos ya se han independizado, y quieren tener buenas relación con otro países, entre ellos Estado unidos, y Canadá, es un buen comienzo para los ahora países…

No lo he visto en estas reuniones…por eso me distraigo, pienso que va a cruzar por esa puerta diciendo que se le hizo tarde, o que no encontraba el lugar por ningún lado, o que tomo el autobús equivocado.

_Pienso que es mejor, el petróleo que el vino…-escucho a Francia hablar, ¿eso era conmigo? , Claramente lo ignore. –

_Never. Venezuela me venderá petróleo a mí,… ¿En eso quedamos no?, y yo le pagare en efectivo…- Siento la vista azulado sobre mí, cosa que no quise confirmar porque estaba tan distraído….-

Francia seguía hablando….

_ppsh..Ecuador…

_ ¿Qué pasa, Venezuela? –Marcos por suerte no estaba muy lejos de mí, le susurro mientras nuestras voces son opacadas por la risa arrogante del norteño.

_ ¿Has visto a Nueva Granada? …. – Lo veo hacer un gesto de confusión en sus cejas .

_eh….- Silencio- Disculpa, Venezuela…Nueva Granada, Nueva Granada…no existe..

_ ¿QUE? –

…**SILENCIO…**

Sin saber que todos me estaban viendo, los países europeos y americanos, Ecuador se paralizo y lentamente se incorporo en su asiento.

_Lo siento…- Dije, titubee por un momento, batalle entre levantarme o no, aun seguían viéndome, cuando me levante de mi asiento, deje mis carpetas en mi mesa- Lo siento…yo, tengo que…irme..

_ ¿Irte? –Estados Unidos hizo un gesto de confusión- Acabamos de entrar en el tema… ¿Venezuela…? ¡Venezuela! , Wait! – Yo atravesé el pasillo deje las mesas con rapidez, hasta llegar la puerta del salón, la abrí y la cerré. - ….

"_**Nueva granada, Nueva granada….no existe…"**_

Me paralicé, en esa puerta, escuche los murmullos detrás de ese lugar, algo caliente se apodera de mi estomago, alguien empuja la puerta, me aparto, es Ecuador que se golpeo por mi culpa.

_aah, lo siento- Le dije-

_ ¿Por qué saliste así? – Me pregunto, veo la preocupación y duda en su rostro.

_ ¿Cómo es eso que Nueva Granada ya no existe?

_El murió.

_ ¿Qué? – Me acerco, quitándole el poco espacio personal que tenia- ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo? ¿Y porque no me dijiste? –Lo bombardeo con preguntas-

_pensé que ya lo sabías- ¿saberlo? ¡Estoy cargado de trabajo!, ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?-

_No he hablado con en años, **¡Años!** – Exclame, me pide que baje la voz…seguramente se escuchan mis gritos dentro de la reunión, busco apartarme de la puerta- Ecuador…tengo que irme…diles que tuve que hacer algo importante…

_ ¿Qué? …¿Qué vas a hacer? – Me mira confundido, no te culpo.

_ ¿Dónde está el?, ¿lo enterraron o algo?...

**…No me contestas…**

¡Aaarg!…Que frustración…, no espero que me respondas -Pareces sorprendido con mi reacción y bueno, yo también me sorprendí, solo salgo de ese edificio.

_ ¿Qué paso? –pregunto él peruano que salió por la puerta.

_Tiene que hacer algo…importante… - Fue lo único que dijo Ecuador a lo que otro solo miró confundido y asintió, el ambiente le decía que no debía preguntar más.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…..DAMISTA…:::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Primero, no sé dónde buscar, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, desde que estuve buscando, …¿Cuándo?, y ¿Cómo?, no puede evitar echarme la culpa, era mi culpa, ¿Qué paso?, debí responder a sus cartas, lo único que sé es que mis jefes me mataran, por salir de esa reunión por una escusa como esta, ellos no entendían, no.

Tampoco creo que mis otros hermanos me entiendan.

Me mantuve en la búsqueda de algún rastro de ti, horas, pasaron horas, **¡HORAS!**

Y no obtenía nada, me deje morir cerca de una banca cercana, no, realmente solo estaba descansando, el sol me quema, me quito la chaqueta, que realmente me estorba, retome mi búsqueda.

La frustración hace que me arda el estomago, me desabotono el botón de la camisa, el anillo salta en mis trotes, tuve que ir a tu casa, pero cuando por fin llegue, era solo el recuerdo de lo que fue.

La casa seguía igual, pero, la habían pintado de otro color, no había rastros de personas cerca, no había nadie. Me detengo y me dejo caer sobre el césped, que había crecido demasiado, demasiado…

Parecía que la vegetación me abrazaba cálidamente, mientras que la briza me recodaba ese olor a tierra, escucho el silencio, el silencio.

**No.**

Mi palpitar agitado, quiero, llorar, quiero gritar, quiero encontrarte, ¿Dónde estás?... ¿Cuándo te fuiste?, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?, es mi culpa, porque me dejaste ir, idiota…

Me cubro el rostro con ambas manos, puedo recordar tu rostro, y me causa dolor, porque sé que nunca lo volvería a ver, tus pecas ocultas, tu cabello castaño arrastrado hacia atrás y sus ojo café, la mandíbula me dolía, era de tanto tensarla solo para impedir que mis lágrimas salieran, susurro una maldición.

Me siento, con un dolor en mi pecho punzante, miro hacia adelante, escucho algo, y no son mis sollozos, intento levantarme, lo logre aunque me costó un poco, aun no salía de mi tristeza, dio un vuelta por la casa, me equivoque, no estaba sola.

El interior de la casa, había cambiado, mucho a decir verdad, y alguien se movía entre las cortinas, había varias personas, desempacaban. O empacaban no lo sé…

__esperen…olvido algo… - _Él salió por la puerta de atrás y desgraciadamente yo me encontraba por ese lugar, en oculte detrás de esquina, pero, para mi desgracia iba a esa dirección… Mierda…

**No es tan malo.**

Sigue derecho sin notar mi presencia, es…joven…tiene el cabello desordenado con un rulo que nace en el lado izquierdo del cabello, su cabello es café, muy particular, no le distinguí el rostro, porque realmente paso muy rápido. Se detiene no muy lejos de donde estoy, justo al frente de una cruz…

…**Una cruz…**

**Retira algo, es plateado y metálico: una cadena**

**Me toco la prenda que reposa en mi cuello, es idéntica….es...es...**

_Nueva Granada… - Vuelve, me congelo, y por instinto me cubro la boca, me descubrió, tiene dos ojos caramelos fijados en mi…no dice nada, el cabello le cubre la frente, es moreno, con pecas marcadas en las mejillas, no muy alto, pero, ¿Qué hace con esa cadena?

_ ¿Lo conociste?- Me pregunta, suelta una risita- Esto era de él… -Levanta la cadena y el anillo cuelga oscilante, no digo nada.

**Solo asentí.**

_ ¿Eras su amigo? – Me vuelve a preguntar.

_Si…- él sonrió y se levanto de ese lugar, se guardo la cadena en uno de sus bolsillos.

_Era un gran país… –Me dijo el chico-

_ ¿Lo conociste? – lo mire atento, ¿Quién era él?, ¿Cómo es que nunca lo había visto antes?, el negó-

_Me hablaron de él, Se llamaba David Carriedo, Nueva Granada, tenía una salud delicada-Se rasca la mejilla – Bueno, es lo que leí, el escribía mucho…-El joven se levanta se sacude un poco.

_ ¿Él escribía? – Lo veo asentir-

_ Yo solo vine a desocupar la casa….-Lo escuche susurrar, guardo la cadena en el bolsillo del pantalón- ¿Cómo se llama usted?, ¿Es Venezuela?

Asentí. Y sonrió ampliamente, contento, me asusto un poco, era como si un niño había hecho un gran descubrimiento del cual merece recompensa-

_Julián ¿no? – Soltó una risa- yo Soy Colombia, estoy…

_A lado mío.- Salto emocionado-

_Exacto- Rio un poco- Espero que nos llevemos bien….- Él ve por detrás de mi hombro…- Ya me tengo que ir…Nos veremos en el camino –Palmotea mi hombro con algo de fuerza, seguramente para que espabilara de mi sorpresa, parpadeo y lo veo irse por donde vino.

Pasaron segundos antes de volver mi vista hacia la cruz y la lapida que estaban en aquella seca tierra, era una lapida de granito, con letras doradas…

"_**El que murió de tristeza…**_

_**Nueva Granada…"**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…..DAMISTA…:::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Me concentro, o eso intento, eso intento, Alfred…¡DEJA DE HABLAR…!, se ríe…eso es peor…

_Lamento llegar tarde, soy así- Escuche esa voz, se sienta no muy lejos de mí, Colombia sonríe ampliamente- oh… ¡Parce! – Rayos me vio…- ¿Qué hubo? …

Alguien carraspea pidiendo silencio y volvemos al tema, veo que Colombia es muy sociable, risueño, gritón. Exporta café mayormente y entre otros productos, su cabello siempre esta desordenado, y ese rulo nunca desaparece, no sé porque estuve atento a todo lo que decía opinaba, hasta lo mas estúpido, que sorprendentemente no fue nada, wow.

La reunión termino no sin antes que Inglaterra y Francia discutieran, algunos de mis hermano se marcharon antes de que se armara el pleito, yo ordenaba mis carpetas antes de irme, tenía otra reunión dentro de dos horas, y no podía llegar tarde, era con los países árabes, y debía ser puntual, por más que me costara.

_Hey Julián. –

_ ¿Uh? –Era el colombiano, que me robaba el espacio personal, si, su barbilla reposaba en mi hombro, era muy confianzudo, debo decir.

_¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?, yo invito- Me propuso, lo pensé, me ahorro dinero, tiempo y...Tal vez llegue temprano a la reunión, giro la cabeza, solo para encontrarme con su rostro sonriéndome, extrañamente. – Anda, no seas malo… -Agrega risueño-

_...- Termino de arreglar mis cosas antes de responder, me levanto estoy entre un sí o un no, Ecuador no está muy lejos de nosotros, esta secreteando con Perú, y no dejan de mirarnos…

_ ¿Qué dices? – Me tome mi tiempo, y asentí- ¡ah! ¡Qué bueno!,-Salto emocionado, muy emocionado, demasiado, me arrastro prácticamente afuera de la gran habitación, alcance a toma mis cosas- Conozco un restaurante muy bueno…seguro que te gusta-

No sé porque escucho las risas de mis dos hermanos dentro de esa sala, la rapidez de tus pasos no me deja percatarme que tienes puesto el anillo, en el dedo anular de tu mano izquierda…

En el restaurante todos te conocían, todos, y todos me miraban extraño, hablaste de muchas cosas, tantas que no puedo nombrarlas ahora, pero, sorprendentemente logramos entablar una conversación, poco importante, pero agradable, te reías de todo lo que decía, hasta de mi sarcasmos… ¿Eso es normal?

Más de una vez le pedí que bajara un poco la voz que todo el mundo estaba viéndonos, pero, no hizo caso, a la hora de irme, me sujetaste el brazo antes de levantarme, debo decir que es muy fuerte porque caí sentado de nuevo, y al pedir una explicación una sonrisa fue lo que obtuve, juegas con mis dedos y deslizas algo en uno de ellos.

_Lo olvidaste el otro dia…- Era el anillo, lo había dejado junto a la lapida de granito, fue cuando vi su anillo – Él quería que lo tuvieras… - Se levanta y va a pagar la cuenta…

Me quedo estático en ese lugar, en esa mesa,… Algo choca contra la ventana es su cara que me sigue sonriendo, a veces puede ser algo aterrador, ¿Qué ocultas tras esa sonrisa?, es cálida, pero misteriosa a la vez.

_Vas a llegar…tarde… - Lo escucho decir, es cierto, me levanto…

Y salgo, mi camino es diferente al de él, pero, veo que se despide desde lejos, ese solo fue el comienzo.

* * *

Resubido...


End file.
